Search For Your Lover- Sequal to Hiiro's Delirium
by Moonlight Trance
Summary: Heero goes on a search for Kaiya, and tries desperately to get answers from her.


Search For Your Lover- Sequel to Hiiro's Delirium

Here we go again….

I dun own Gundam Wing, just Kaiya, so dun sue me. I'm poorer than a mofo. x.x

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Search the stars…search what isn't there…search your very being… 

Hiiro snapped awake and laid in his bed, contemplating the ramblings that plagued his dreamless sleep.

All of this started happening after the auto accident… 

He shook his head. He had quit taking the medication… he had enough of that to last him a lifetime, so that couldn't have been it.

"Search? Search for what?

Hiiro heaved, and pulled himself out of bed. He slowly made his way to the window, and looked out to the street below him. People busily made their way to and from wherever, minding their own business. Upon closer inspection of the people, he noticed someone looking back up at him.

It was a girl with brownish-blonde hair, and strangely familiar bright blue eyes…

"Kaiya!"

Hiiro practically fell over, and scrambled to get a shirt on. Once he had done that and successfully pulled on a pair of pants, he ran out the front door, taking his shoes with him.

"Shit… I hope she's still there…"

He could've slapped himself. He definitely wasn't acting like his normal self, and he couldn't figure out why he was making Kaiya such a big deal. Hiiro ran down several flights of stairs and outside to where he had spotted Kaiya… but she was gone.

"Dammit! Why does she keep doing that??"

People on the streets stared momentarily, but then went on about their business. Hiiro slapped himself mentally as he put on his shoes in the middle of the sidewalk. 

I haven't seen her since I was in the woods, but the memory of her lingers… why? 

Hiiro stood up, and brushed off his pants.

_A walk… yes. A walk would do me wonders._

Hiiro crossed the street, and headed for a small park that would suffice for the walk. As he was walking, he noticed a girl sitting on a bench. He walked closer, and saw that it was Kaiya. He almost jumped out of his skin.

"Kaiya!"

Kaiya looked at Hiiro, and then lurched to run off, but Hiiro jumped at her, and held her down to the bench.

"Don't you move."

Panic-stricken, Kaiya tried to struggle, but she found herself giving up… becoming lost in those cold, emotionless Prussian eyes.

"W-what do you want?"

Hiiro sat next to Kaiya and looked at her.

"That's it exactly. I want _you_."

He had no idea why that of all things came out, but he really didn't care at the moment. He had found what he was looking for, and he wasn't giving her up now.

"No…"

Kaiya shook her head, tears coming to her innocent blue eyes. It wasn't fair. She loved him… she had always loved him. But as it stood she would never have him. She would watch him grow old and die, and she would herself be eternally fifteen.

"Nani?"

He watched as the tears slid down her beautiful angelic face, and then silently gasped as tears began to flow forth slowly down his own face.

"I can't be yours…"

Kaiya felt like she was dying all over again. She had never felt this way before, and she couldn't stand not being with him.

"Why not?"

Hiiro could feel himself screaming on the inside, hurting because she was there before him, but not his to love and cherish…

"I…"

Kaiya took a deep breath, and blinked.

"I am your guardian angel… I am not alive."

That was it. Nothing left to say… she watched his birth, his growing and learning… she fell in love with the perfect soldier, and he an angel.

"…angel?"

Hiiro couldn't believe it. The beauty before him wasn't alive… could never be his. Kaiya took his hand, and led him out of the park. She took him across town to the cemetery, and led him up a hill where a grave was. Hiiro looked at Kaiya, who motioned to the tombstone. Hiiro bent over, and read the inscription.

"Kaiya Dalin,

A.C. 3- A.C. 17.

Forever in our memories, an angel from above."

Hiiro fell to the ground, and stared at the grave.

"I died from cancer; a mutant strand that had no cure."

Kaiya kneeled next to Hiiro, and looked at him. Hiiro looked over at Kaiya, and then grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Dammit Kaiya, why does it have to be this way?"

Hiiro began to cry again, and Kaiya looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry Hiiro. I never should have shown myself to you…"

Kaiya tried to apologize, but Hiiro shook his head, and sat her upright, spinning her around to face him.

"I love you."

Hiiro held his breath as he said it, looking intensely into her large, teary eyes. She lowered her head, and Hiiro watched as her tears dropped to the ground.

"I love you too…"

Hiiro watched as Kaiya suddenly raised her head and looked at him. Hiiro sighed and moved in closer to her, and kissed her. Kaiya kissed him back, and then pulled away. A golden aura surrounded her, and what seemed like wings appeared behind her. Hiiro stared for a moment, but then blinked.

When his eyes opened again, she was gone.

Search the stars… search what isn't there… search your very being… 

Hiiro pulled himself off the ground, and headed for home. He stared at the ground, silent tears combining with the rain that was now softly falling around him. He bumped into someone, and stumbled.

"I'm so sorry…"

The girl reached out and steadied him, and his face shot up, and looked at her innocent light blue eyes…

"Kaiya…?"

Hiiro shook his head, and looked again, to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Kaiya? Who's that?"

The girl asked, and when Hiiro frowned, she giggled and poked him in the side.

"Yes, Hiiro. It's me."

Hiiro grabbed her, hugging her. Kaiya smiled and hugged him back.

"And this time I'm yours."


End file.
